


you're awful (i love you)

by agentpolastri



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Action, F/F, fuckery as per usual!, lilith the firehawk, maya the siren, mayalilith, sirenhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpolastri/pseuds/agentpolastri
Summary: They almost died, but it's not like it was the first time, right?





	you're awful (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Big Sexy. please send any requests to me at @agentpolastri on tumblr.   
> feel free to comment as well!

"Looks like this ride is about to get a little bumpy," Lilith called out. The seat next to her in the stolen bandit truck was empty, but the occupied sawblade gun above was mercilessly cutting down the skags being left in the dust. 

Maya only spoke once she needed to reload. "Bumpier than what it is _now?_ " She asked incredulously. A violent lurch of the vehicle only proved her point. The siren glanced backwards to see that Lilith had unceremoniously hit a wandering psycho. For a moment, it seemed as if the fresh meat would distract the wave of feral animals. Maya's discontent pushed towards annoyance as only a dozen or so skags peeled off from the main group. 

She glanced down towards the drivers seat where the redhead snorted. 

"Yep," Lilith said, popping the 'p'. "''Cause we're about to run out of road." 

Right on cue, the terrain ahead of the truck had begun to incline towards the precarious edge of a cliff. Strangely enough, the commander was radiating an eerie calm.

Then she _accelerated._

"What are you _doing?_ " The Athenian yelled, swivelling the gun away from the skags to face their _imminent death_ head-on. _Lilith isn't going to stop,_ she realized with a jolt.

A gloved hand reached up and grasped her arm, roughly yanking her back into the driver's compartment and completely _shoving her_ into the passenger seat.

Lilith tore her eyes away from the inevitable nothingness about to greet them. "I have _no_ fucking idea," she confessed. Throwing herself across the console, she locked her arms around Maya's frame as tightly as possible.

The truck careened off of the cliff, hundreds of skags following.

With a burst of heat, the pair of sirens teleported to voluminous dunes of sand and mountainous hills in the distance. They teleported to the god damn _Dust._

Maya immediately pushed Lilith away, stumbling backwards and struggling to regulate her breathing. After a few deep, medatative breaths, she hissed, "I _hate_ you."

Lilith appeared rather unaffected, but gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry. I know you're afraid of heights." 

An engine roared in the distance, causing both to spin on their heels. The dim outline of a pair of headlights shone through the thick clouds of sand. 

The commander elbowed Maya. "Uh, are you still mad? Or do you want to—" 

The siren walked away and towards the oncoming vehicle. As soon as the jeep revealed itself, the entire machine lifted into the air, trapped in a phaselock. A few moments later, it dropped back down with a clatter.

One of the doors opened. Two bodies tumbled to the ground. Raising herself out of the jeep's sun roof, Lilith blew a kiss to Maya. 

" _Nice_ one, killer!"


End file.
